


Masked Friend

by Jolynn_657890



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_657890/pseuds/Jolynn_657890
Summary: A person moves into Addison Appartments. they know sal, but how do they know him, you may ask. well you will have to see where the story takes us.





	1. Moving In

It was my first Day in this new town. the place seems sad as we enter our new place of residence. My Polyam Parents scattered through the car. Patton is driving, Roman was playing hangman with Virgil, and Logan was reading Sherlock Holmes.I looked out of the holes of my black prosthetic that lays on my face gently protecting the damage from past events. Everything seemed to be fine once we found our way to our new home the Addison Appartments building. The place looked like it had seen better days, but who was I to complain. We parked our car and brought everything into the elevator to bring to our apartment on the third floor, 301 I believe. we get there and set everything up. "Bandit, Why don't you go and make some acquaintances with the other teens in the building," Logan said trying his hardest to sound a bit more normal. I look at each of them. they all nod their heads in agreement. I walk out of our new home, and walk down to the elevator and went to the first floor. There I saw the Janitor. A female in her mid-thirties, or early forties. "Hello, Mam. My name is Bandit. I just moved into this building today, and I'm trying to make some friends around the building." I say in the semi-monotone voice that I get when I'm anxious. "Hello, honey. Nice to meet you. I'm Lisa, I am the custodian/Janitor of the building if you want to make a possibly easy friend. here is a card to the basement where I live and you can meet my son Larry. the door is unlocked, so you don't have to worry about him not letting you in. Just knock on his door fairly loud because he listens to heavy metal music." she said. Lisa sounded like a sweet lady, so I take the card and walk to the elevator after saying a bland goodbye. I swipe the card to go to the basement when I get there I notice that there is an empty vending machine.  

I walk down the hall a little bit and find a door that looks similar to all the apartment rooms. I walk over and knock before entering to find a guy sitting in the living room. "Hey what's up? you the new attendant of the lovely Addison apartments?" he asked he has very long brown hair and a decently sized nose. "Yeah... I'm looking to meet some new friends." I say with a small smile or at least trying to smile as my nerves are going through the roof. "Well...I will gladly be your friend if you tell me your name seems as my mom more likely already told you about mine," he says with a smirk "My name is Bandit. and it is Seems like, not seems as." I said trying to seem cocky about how I corrected him. He looked at me and seemed to have no problem with how I corrected him. I looked at his shirt. "That's a Sanity's Fall's Shirt? Am I right?" I ask with a smile on my face. "Yeah. Do you listen to them?" He askes with a happy look on his face. "Sometimes...when my parents are not home," I answer. He nods in approval. I look at my watch and notice it is 6:00 Pm. "Well, I got to go, Larry, my parents are expecting me to be home soon," I say and head to the door. When I get to the elevator I notice a Man in the left corner of the elevator. "Hello, Sir...My name is Bandit." I say. He doesn't listen to me and just turns away from me. The elevator dings to signal my arrival. I get out and walk to my shared apartment. I walk in to see Patton put food on the table. We are having my favorite meal. Perogies, French Fries, and Burgers with giant slices of tomato and onions and no lettuce. I sit down as the rest of the parental group come out of the living room. "Bandit, did you find some friends?" Virgil asks with a skeptical look silently asking if I was bullied about wearing a prosthetic on my face. "Yeah, I found one so far... and he was cool about everything didn't even question it." I communicate with my family for the rest of Dinner. After I finish I excuse my self to my room to go to bed. I get ready for bed. First taking off my mask, then cleaning the scarred skin underneath. After my nighttime routine, I go to bed. 

__________________________________________________________________

 I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ears. I push the button to turn off the annoying sound and get dressed. I walk out to the kitchen without my mask on. I see Logan in the kitchen. he wasn't exactly doing anything specific, so I walk past him and get in the fridge. I grab the eggs, bacon, and hash browns out of the fridge. after cooking them to perfection I give some to Logan as he is the only other one in the house. Patton, Virgil, and Roman all had to go to work on Fridays at our new Bakery/Cafe."Hey Mom, Can you give me a lift to school today?" I ask with a small smile. Using the name that I gave him all those 7 years ago when we first met. "Sure, Sweetpea I can give you a ride to school. just if someone bullies you then you tell us okay?" He asks knowing full well that I would hesitate about going to them if I was having issues. "Sure Mom." I lie. he never notices because he doesn't always understand emotion, and when I could be lying, but I would have him no other way. We both walk out to the elevator and go down to the first floor. We make it to the car, and get in. When we get to the school, I hop out and wave goodbye. I walk up to the school. entering the building I could see that it wasn't as big as it looked on the outside. I walk into the room that says "Office" in big bold lettering. "Hello Mam, I'm the new kid that just moved here, may I please have my schedule?" I ask with my polite but muffled voice becuase of the prosthesis that I had to wear. she turns around and smiles, handing me my papers with ease then looking back at her computer. Shuttering. I guess my mask freaked her out a bit. I walk to my homeroom and prepare for a long and boring day.

I walk into the lunch room, during my lunch period. debating where I should sit. I grab my lunch from Kim and walk to the nearest table. The table was completely clear of people except one that looked to be a school Bully. I believe his name is Travis. I look at him one more time, before he looks angry, and goes to stand up. he walks over to where I am sitting. "Well...Well...Well. Look what we have here fresh meat, or not so fresh by the looks of the mask" He said with an evil grin. I look up from my lunch and go to stand but his arm is stopping me. "Excuse me, but could you perhaps move your arm?" I ask with a hopeful feeling, that soon vanishes as he grins bigger upon hearing my voice. "So you're a female then?" He said the thought of being called a female made me shutter "Well, why don't we remove your mask and get a good look at your face!" he screams going to rip my mask off. I shriek and pull my hands in front of my prosthesis. "You are going to leave Bandit alone." I hear the familiar voice of larry come from behind us. I look up to see that Larry had his arms around Travis' neck. after a couple of minutes, he lets go of Travis, and Travis goes back to his seat where he belonged. "Hey, you alright?" Larry Asks with concern. "Yeah, just scared, and a little shaken up from the experience," I say with a small frown still stuck on him calling me a female. when I am not. I look over at Larry to notice that he was staring at me. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" he asks. "Sure, but the correct way to say that is my friends and I. Sorry," I say looking down at the end like I was an annoyance He looks at me and shakes his head. "You done nothing wrong, Bandit." He said with a smirk on his face unbothered. We walk over to his table. I look at each of them. the first one I had geometry with her name is maple. the kid next to her I didn't know. then the next kid... wait is that...No it can't be...it is...it's "Sally Face?" I ask with astonishment in my voice. I thought he was to go with his uncle to Nebraska. "Bandit?" He asks looking at me with his head tilted to the side. I smiled behind my mask. "Dude, Why are you here? You said you were going to Nebraska to be with your uncle Jake?" I say. A little furious that he lied to me. "I...Lied About that. I didn't want you to be bullied about us." Sally says with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "Oh. You know I probably would have done the same if you were getting bullied by the same issue." I say sincerely. He looks at me and get up holding his arms out for a hug. I gladly walk over and embrace him. I look down still only able to see his eyes after all these years. We let go of each other and I look down at my arms. He then takes his hand and pulls my face up to look him in the eye. Seeing as I am shorter than him it is kind of impossible. "How are you holding up with everything?" he asks I look over at where I was sitting just prior. "I...I take it day by day, and I am hopeful that I don't have to worry about tripping and breaking my mask." I say stuttering at the beginning. he laughs. it still sounds the same. Muffled and quiet just like the owner of said laugh. I look over and I see that most of his group I already know the names of and have met from my other class. I sit down across from sally so he can sit with his friends. He looks at me for a few seconds then continues to eat. I look down at the school's food, as Patton had forgotten to make my lunch for me like he usually did, but I wasn't going to complain he doesn't have to do everything for me. I sit there and decide that I have had enough of today's slop. I get up and go dump my leftovers in the trash. When I get home I will have to get something from the cookie jar. I walk back to my seat and look at sal who doesn't seem interested in his food either. He looks at me and gets up to go to the trashcan. when he gets back, he looks at my wrist seeing the purple bracelet that indicates that my pronouns were they/them today. He nods and looks at his friends. they don't even notice him looking at them, but soon Larry looks up and smiles at sal then goes back to eating. I soon do not feel up to people and I stand to go to the table I was at not even 10 minutes prior. I look to see that Larry has a confused face, but then he notices that I went back to get my school supplies and my red hoodie with a black broken heart with wings on the back. Slipping on the garment I see that the sleeve was slowly starting to fall into pieces. I walk back to the small table, and smile at them before the bell rang for our next classes.  


	2. Grief and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit Reflect on the past. Bandit meets up with her new friends. Bandit misses the old times

I woke up to see my alarm clock flashing 3:16 Pm, just like the night of the incident. The one that made me look the way I do. The one that took them away from me. The blood, The screaming, the dread of seeing them. lying there, not moving, not even twitching. their soulless eyes staring into my soul filled ones. No more loving, caring, or concerned looks from them. they would never be able to tuck me in, read me stories, or support me any way they could. they were gone. ripped from the world they once called home. ripped from their precious child's life. they would never see me graduate, have kids, or simply move on in life. they could never say they loved me again. they could never meet my friend sal, or meet the people that I now call my family. Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman all decided that I was their new beginning that could have some hardships. they never complained when I woke up from a nightmare and came to ask for help. they never complained when they had to help clean and replace the bandages. they supported me when I came out as polyamorous, and gay. they were there for me no matter how hard I fought them about how I deserve to go places at 4:00 Am and hang with my friends. My old Friends...the people that kept me from being lonely, depressed, and scared. they didn't care that I was damaged from my past. Emotionally and Physically. they only cared about how I was throughout the day. then there was Sal. the kid that had the same face. the same emotionless face that I did. When we first met...we had issues. We couldn't look at each other without getting mad. there was a couple time when we would get in bad fights. We would hit or even kick each other until one of us bled. Then after a while, we notice that the fighting was pointless. Soon we stopped, and we apologized to each other. But, it wasn't the end for other bullies to decide that we would make a great target. people always say "Don't harm the disabled kids." or "Don't pick on the handicapped kids." but we don't count as handicapped or disabled. it was our face not our legs, arms, or even heart. We just needed a mask and we were set to go. The one day a bullied got ahold of my mask. waved it around like it was a trophy. However, he didn't know my past. I ran and started clawing at him, biting until he finally let go of my precious mask. it hit the floor with a shatter. there was nothing I could do but watch as it broke into small little pieces. three days later, I had a new one. it was black with gold colored straps, but to me, it wasn't mine. the other one was in my desk drawer, in a lunch bag. it felt wrong to throw it away after all the years that I had with it, and it was the one that was given to me from Roman as a gift. He had it painted. there were flowers all over it. it looked like it was from the day of the dead. the year after that sal's got broken by the same bully. I was furious. I got suspended for 2 months after the incident with the bully. then not even a year after, sal moved away. i was devastated. I lied back down to finish my nap having drained my brain with the rant of memories inside my head. not even taking a second to wipe the tears from my eyes. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day not even realizing that it was the first day of spring break. I don't know why my parents didn't just make me go to school on the day we return instead of making me go on the last day before break. I look around my room seeing my black mask stare back at me from its little pedestal. the pedestal is gold with a silver plate at the bottom. Roman had gotten it for my 13th B-day. he insisted that "my baby needs the most precious objects that I can get them. I looked at my mask for a little bit, and at the bottom, I see the old indentation from when I had taken it off and hit sal in the face with it. I laugh to myself as I get ready for my day. Looking at the calendar I can see that it was only Wednesday. I grab my bag from the blackish purple desk and grabbing my pink bracelet gently sticking it on my wrist. walking into the kitchen I see all four of my parent standing at the counter in the kitchen. Virgil is resting in Patton's arms while Logan was leaning on Roman's shoulder. It was a cute sight, and a rare one since We lost one to an armed robbery. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. there wasn't anything it there that I wanted right now. Shutting the fridge, I see Patton looking at me with a sad expression. I knew that he was sad about me not having anything to eat before I left, but there is nothing that I can really do about it. I decide that it is my time to leave. I walk out and head down to the basement, there sitting next to the vending machine is Chug waiting for the guy to fill it. I wave and walk past. I head into Lisa's and Larry's place being careful not to get anything snagged. I walk over to Larry's room and enter doing a light tap on the door. I walk into see Sal and Larry sitting on the floor playing games on the game station. I walk over and sit next to Larry. "Hey, what are you playing?" I ask getting a little angry at not grabbing my favorite hoodie. "we are playing Call of Business 2. It's really cool." Sal says. I walk over to the tape player and play the tape that is in there. after turning it on I lower the volume so as not to disturb the boy sitting on the floor. after a few minutes Larry stands up and starts headbanging to the music. then Sal Starts doing the same thing may be a little bit aggressively. I sit there and watch deciding that my straps won't be able to hold today. The strap on the bottom was already having issues staying since my hair is really short. I can't wear pigtails anymore to keep my mask up. After about a minute they stop. "Why didn't you join us?" Larry asks a bit disappointedly. I look down and shrug not really up for talking anymore. "Dude are you okay?" Larry asks. I flinch at the "Dude" because today is not a masculine day. Sal looks at my wrist and taps Larry on the shoulder. He looks over. "She going to be okay dude. She is just a little upset right now." Sally said with a sorry sounding voice. I look up, then decide that I should prepare for the screaming. Larry looks over at me not even realizing what the bracelets mean. "Larry, the bracelet, it means that today is a She/Her day. Bandit is female today." Sal says with a small smile. Larry looks at my wrist and looks like he just killed a puppy. "I'm So sorry! I didn't know. If I had known I would not have called you dude." He says with a frown. I look up and smile at him. "it's okay everyone does it, just next time look at the bracelet I'm wearing. Right now I am wearing pink, I have my blue and purple one in my bag. for if I start feeling different I can have people know what is going on, at least ones that know me as a friend." I say with a serious grin on my face even though he can't see it I know he can see it within my eyes. He gives me a small grin. after a couple of minutes, I look at sal and see that he was looking at my bag. "What's up, Sal?" I say he looks at me then looks at my bag again, like he was trying to figure out where he had seen it before. "Is that the bag from...you know?" He asks timidly. I nod and look at my bag showing the bottom where the knife had ripped it. I had fixed it from the bully when he decided to tear it. I grab it and pull out my blue wrist band. Larry stares at me. I can tell that he feels bad. "I'm not switching it because of your mistake. I just feel a little bit more masculine now." I say looking at the pink bracelet and sticking it in my bag. I walk over to the door and go to the kitchen. "Do you guys want a drink while I am out here?" I ask kinda loudly. I hear two loud answers of yes. I grab the soda from the fridge and pour 3 glasses. I walk into Larry's bedroom to see the boys tackling each other. Later, we decide that a sleep over would be nice.  


End file.
